The overall goal of the proposed study is to develop, validate, and disseminate effective intervention programs to reduce and prevent suicidal behavior and its correlates. Subsumed within this goal is the specification of the intervention process which contributes to the success of these intervention programs. In accomplishing this goal, an important step will have been taken toward reducing a major health problem of our adolescent population--self-inflicted death and injury. To this end, the proposed study will evaluate two interventions, Group Problem Solving (GPS) and Group Support (GS) in comparison to a Minimal Contact Intervention (MI) control. The study will evaluate the effects of these interventions in terms of measures of suicide ideation and attempts hopelessness and depression over the course of the intervention and for two subsequent years. To assess the process of the intervention and its effects, measures of stress, "problem-solving ability, social support and self-efficacy for problem solving will be related to changes in the major dependent variable, using multiple-regression procedures. Efficacy of the interventions will be examined using a randomized three (interventions) ,by five (assessments) with assessments nested within interventions research design. In this design the short- and long-term effects of the GPS intervention can be compared to the GS and MI interventions, and the latter two can also be independently compared. The study permits the controlled test of two theory-driven interventions for suicide behavior in a previously underserved population.